The inventors previously found that, by first grafting, to a butyl rubber, a compound having a nitroxide-free radical in the molecule thereof and further reacting the same with a polyfunctional acrylate, the modified butyl rubber obtained becomes peroxide cross-linkable (see Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-131780 (filed on May 10, 2006)).